Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes the developing device.
Description of the Related Art
There are developing devices including a casing storing developer and a developer bearer that carries and conveys the developer stored in the casing to a developing region opposing to a latent image bearer.